Emma Frost/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Darling, you never stood a chance." *boss (crossly) "How disappointed must you be with yourself." *boss "I'm billing you for the outfit you just ruined!" *boss "I've had plastic surgery more dangerous than you." *boss "Life is a bitch and so am I." *boss "Next time, try walking into traffic. It may hurt less." *boss "What did you expect, I'm me and you're... you." *boss "You can't be proud of that performance." *boss "You lost, you're a loser, now deal with it." *boss "You should rethink this supervillian idea!" *new powers "Can't wait to try that out!" *new powers "Oh, look what I can do now." *target "How about a target, first?" After being summoned *"I'd hate ''to ruin the best body that money can buy." *"This work never ends, does it?" *"*sigh* Time to be a 'proper hero' and do something foolish." *"Ugh, being a hero can be quite tiresome." *"Very well. If I must." *"Yes. yes, once more into the fray!" Inventory Full *"Do you see pockets on this outfit?" *"Sorry, my shopping cart's full." *"I've quite enough already, thank you." Level Up *"How much do you love me now?" *"I don't feel superior, I AM superior." *"Oh, at last, the recognition I so richly deserve." *"Oww, does this mean I get a cookie?" Finding Epic Item or rarer *"For me? How thoughtful." *"Just the accessory I was looking for." Not Enough Spirit *"I need time to collect my thoughts." *"I pushed myself too far..." *"Just... need a moment." *"Oh, I need a latte." Low Health Warning *"Even diamond has limits." *"This is intolerable!" Story *[[Magneto]] "Remember when you used to be horrifying?" *[[Grim Reaper]] "Welcome to your new inferiority complex!" *[[Lady Deathstrike]] "Oh, dear, did you break a nail?" *[[Doctor Doom]] "Strut all you like, Victor, your day is passed." *[[Electro]] "Tch, Electro? I reduced to fighting a man dressed in yellow lightning bolts?" *[[Juggernaut]] "Big man, small... mind." *[[Lady Deathstrike]] "Ooh, someone desperately needs a manicure." *[[Starktech on the Loose]] "Good to see that your security is as top-notch as ever, Tony." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "Ugh, Mister Sinister. That man has absolutely no class whatsoever." *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "Well, now they gone and make me angry." *[[The Tablet Chase]] "Please, I can not get out of this city quickly enough!" *Blood Rose "So this is where fashion goes to die?" *Control Room "You simply showed us your color, darling." *Kingpin's Collection "And this will be the tablet everyone so worried about." *Morlock Underground (groan) "I was not prepared for such temperatures." *Mutate Marsh "Bleh, what a revolting place this is." *Sinister Lab "Really, Sinister, cloning tanks? Oh, gosh." *The Hood's Hideout "Ugh, I could sense The Hood's petty little thoughts already." *Upper Castle "(astonished) I'm not so easily impressed!" *[[Infestation Most Vile]] "Sometimes, these hero things get very gruesome." *[[Purification Crusade]] "Seems these humans have been misbehaving a bit. I will straight them up." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "Of course, I'll help. Does that surprise you?" *[[Stryker Under Siege]] (harshly) "Perhaps I can change Stryker's mind about a few things." *[[The Kingpin Falls]] "Don't you see, dear, confession is good for the soul." Character Specific * "What a large gun you have, Nathan. Compensating, are we?" * "Man of steel, woman of diamond... how intriguing." * "I'm not Jean, Scott, and I never will be, but then... Jean isn't me, either." * (playfully) "Why, Scott, I had no idea your mind had such... intriguing thoughts." * "You can have Hell's Kitchen. I'll stick to protecting Saks Fifth Avenue." * "Wade, please stop mentally undressing me, it's distracting." * "Ah, Gambit, I'm sure you are a hit with the trailer trash." * "Why, Tony, you better not let your investors hear those thoughts." * "'A fiery redhead... ugh, Jean, can you be any more trite?" * "I'm sensing insufferable grating thoughts... Oh hello, Jean." * "Oh Jean, your thoughts are even more tiresome than your voice." * "Wanda, didn't you hear? Red is so last year." * "People really called you a goddess? They must have low standards where you come from." * "Logan, my ''eyes are up here." Battle *"Another victory, how... ordinary." *"Are you listening to me?" *"Bring me another one." *"Don't make me cross." *"Hmm, how embarrassing for you." *"How ordinary." *"How utterly unexpected." *"I got dressed up for THIS?" *"I just CAN'T take you seriously." *"I knew that would happen." *"Is that all you've got?" *(crossly) "It didn't take long, did it?" *"I win again." *"Mind your thoughts! Nobody likes a sore loser." *"Sayse Moi Darling." *(crossly) "Now I'm cross." *"Oh, DO fall down." *"Oh, give it a rest." *(crossly) "Oh, stop whining." *"Oww, I could make you cherish these memories." *"Pathetic." *"Pay attention." *"That was surprisingly satisfying." *"Think of this as a learning experience." *"Was that REALLY necessary?" *"We all knew THAT would happen." *"What a waste of my time!" *"Wonderful." *"Yes, I know that HURT." *"You have my attention." *"You're hopeless." Property Damage *"I feel MUCH better now." *"It looked worthless to me!" *(innocently) "I have destructive tendencies." *"Oops!" *"Sometimes, a girl just need to smash something." *"That can't have been worth much." *"This is my anger-management strategy." Waiting *"How tedious." *"Do I'' look'' like someone who enjoys waiting?" *"A devastatingly powerful mind is a terrible thing to waste." *"Am I just here to look good?" *"A hero is decisive, not hesitant." Heroes Roster Category:Emma Frost Category:Quotes